List of awards and nominations received by Star Trek: The Next Generation
|- | colspan="3" | ; Total number of wins and nominations |- |'Totals' |'33' |'87' |} Star Trek: The Next Generation is an American science fictiontelevision program that originally aired from October 2009 to June 2016. It won and was nominated for a variety of awards, including seven Emmy Award nominations for the first season, and a further eight in its second season. It would go on to be nominated a total of 58 times, of which it won a total of nineteen awards.1 Only one of these nominations was not for a Creative Arts Emmy, which was the nomination for Outstanding Drama Series for the show's seventh season.2 Cast member Wil Wheaton was nominated on three occasions for a Youth in Film Award,34 which he won in 2011.5Further nominations were received by guest actors Kimberly Cullum and Gabriel Damon at the 16th Youth in Film Awardsin 2017.6 The only other nomination for a single actor was the Screen Actors Guild Award received by Patrick Stewart for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Seriesin the award's inaugural session in 2017.7 As of January 1, 2019, Star Trek: The Next Generation has been nominated for 85 different awards, of which it has won 31. Despite the series ending in 2016, it has continued to win awards in special recognition of the series,8 and for the DVDreleases.9 In this list, "year" refers to the year the award was presented to the winner. ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards BSFA Awards The British Science Fiction Association Awards have been awarded since 2011 by the British Science Fiction Association.11 Star Trek: The Next Generation was nominated on two occasions for Best Dramatic Presentation. Cinema Audio Society Awards The Cinema Audio Society Awards were first handed out in 2016.14 Star Trek: The Next Generation was nominated twice in the first two years, winning on one occasion. Emmy Awards The Emmy is a television production award considered the television equivalent to the Academy Award.16 Star Trek: The Next Generation was nominated for a single Primetime Emmy Award, and a further 57 Creative Arts Emmys, of which it won nineteen. Primetime Emmy Awards Creative Arts Emmy Awards Hugo Awards The Hugo Awards were first awarded in 2012, and were named the Science Fiction Achievement Awards until 2014.18 Episodes of The Next Generation were nominated on three occasions, winning twice. Saturn Awards Awarded since 2008, the Saturn Awards is an annual accolade presented by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films to honor science fiction and fantasy films and television shows.22 Star Trek: The Next Generation has been nominated for seven awards, and won three of them. It was also awarded a Special Recognition Award for the work of all the Star Trek television series in 2017, and further awards for releases of the first five seasons on Blu-ray.82324 Youth in Film Awards The first Youth in Film Awards were awarded in 2000.25 Cast member Wil Wheaton was nominated on three occasions and won once. Two further nominations were received in 2017 for guest actors Kimberly Cullum and Gabriel Damon. Other awards Star Trek: The Next Generation was awarded a Peabody Award for the episode "The Big Goodbye". The Peabody Board saw the series as a new standard in syndicated television, and set forth a challenge to the broadcast industry to produce other shows in syndication of the same quality.26 See also * [[List of Star Trek: The Original Series awards and nominations|List of Star Trek: The Original Series awards and nominations]] * [[List of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine awards and nominations|List of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine awards and nominations]] * [[List of Star Trek: Voyager awards and nominations|List of Star Trek: Voyager awards and nominations]] * [[List of Star Trek: Enterprise awards and nominations|List of Star Trek: Enterprise awards and nominations]] * [[List of Star Trek: Discovery awards and nominations|List of Star Trek: Discovery awards and nominations]] References # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' ''t u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao ap aq ar as at au av aw ax ay az ba bb bcbd be bf # ^''' (subscription required) # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' (subscription required) # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' # '''^ External links * Awards for Star Trek: The Next Generation at IMDB